Sun & Moon
by NotActive3215
Summary: One night is all it takes to change the outcome of someone's life. One event can shatter a person's mind, leaving them hopeless and abandoned. One sentence can make one see the truths in life, and one man can completely transform the world of a helpless soul that wants nothing more than to fix its broken heart…


Every day, we wake up, finding a new canvas to be drawn on, and after every day, we fall into a slumber to revive ourselves for the next day, for the next blank canvas. Every morning, the sun rises, giving us the light to create our canvas. Every night, the moon rises to give us the dimness we need to recover from our previous day, giving us the energy to create another portrait. Without the sun or moon, we could not survive. Without each other, neither the sun nor moon could survive, either. To have one, we must have the other.

Staring out a fog stained window, the young blond stood. Thinking back to simpler times seemed to be all he could do now. Christmas weekend was just around the corner, and he'd spend it alone, just like always.

"The preparations for the Christmas party are all done, sir," the only person left in his life, his faithful butler, Coby, stated.

"Ah, that'll be all. Thank you. Have a wonderful weekend. I'm giving you from the party 'til the day after Christmas off. Oh, and the envelope on the counter is your bonus,"Sanji said, lacking all emotion.

"Thank you sir!" Coby said enthusiastically before running off.

Sanji never took his gaze from the window, staring at the three tombstones just yards away. The man was troubled with the memories of years ago, and his features all but reminded him daily of the ones he missed. The blond hair, bluish grey eyes, striking eyebrows with a swirled tip, all features he wish he could change...but, Sanji never would. Maybe it was the thing keeping him connected to his loved ones, maybe it was the simple shortened beard that kept himself unique from the rest, only Sanji knew...but then, even he had his questions and delusions of what the answer really was.

On the weekend before Christmas, he again would shield himself from the world, resigning to that old cemetery, or rather, the gazebo beside the cemetery. No one ever saw him, and if they did, they were too drunk to remember. If he could give others a place to forget their troubles, even for one night, what was the harm? If others could be happy in this mansion, then so be it. That was his motto, what he lived by. It was the only thing he could live by. Somehow it gave him the will to keep living with himself.

In another part of the city, downtown, a simple man trying just to get by strolled along the darkened streets. His neon green hair stuck out and made him different from everyone he passed by. His passion: katanas, swordsmanship, and anything of the sort.

Walking into a rundown bar, he sat at a table with men just like him. Old friends and mentors alike, he made for the second youngest of the group. The farthest from him, a middle aged man with striking red hair and one less limb than most, jumped up to greet him,"Oh, Zoro! You're here early!"

The grimace look on Zoro's face spoke louder than words as he sat in a rugged chair,"Yeah...I was let go…"

The man beside him, another simple minded man with the most unique facial hair in the world, took a sip of his fancier taste in beer,"Is that so? Just around the holidays, too…"

The last of this group, the simplest minded man out of the bunch with one specific attire: a vest, shorts, sandals, and a straw hat that never left his side, gasped,"They what?! How could they do that?! Those jerks! I'll beat 'em up!"

With that, a small smile formed on the Zoro's face. Luffy never changed. With a long sigh, Zoro spoke lowly,"No, no, it's fine. I'll find another job eventually."

The red haired fellow, Shanks, finally sat back down, waving for another drink,"This one's on me, and you know, I might have something that'll put you in better spirits! Not a job, but a party tomorrow night sound good?"

The man beside him, with the amazing facial hair who happens to be named Mihawk, scowled while rolling his eyes,"All you do is party…"

Luffy suddenly jumps, slamming his hands on the table as he yells across the bar,"Will there be food?!"

Shanks, pouting at the negative notion for a mere second before focusing back on Luffy and Zoro, smiled brightly with a cheerful reply,"Yes, they have food, lots of it, and Zoro, there is a bunch of booze."

Luffy's cheering and boasting aside, Zoro raises an eyebrow. In many cases, Shanks' _parties_ tended to be pretty random and with friends who...weren't really friends. All one who knew about Shanks' previous _parties_ could do was ask if they really wanted to risk going. Mihawk, on the other hand, seemed to recall this party in a sudden inquiry,"Wait, is this the one you dragged me to last year? The one in the mansion with the mystery millionaire owner?"

In a proud nod, Shanks boasts,"Yes, that's the one! Everyone's too focused on the mass amounts of food, space, and booze to even think of looking for him! People say he does it to fill a hole in his heart because of some traumatic history or something...I'd really like to find the guy and thank him this time!"

"You say that every year,"a soft grumble comes from Mihawk. As the two begin to argue, and as Luffy still goes on about free food and what not, Zoro takes the moment to think. _Why would he just host something and let everyone run rampant? That's just stupid…_ However, the moss haired man couldn't shake the idea of actually going to this party. There was even a bit of excitement in the back of his mind. Zoro never went to parties, but for some reason, this one intrigued him.

Sanji sat on the polished wood bench that made its home in the indoor gazebo. Patterns of fish, small, large, and of all colors, ran on the bottom treading of the mid sized gazebo. The sea faded into flower decorated windows with a sun painted ceiling to finish the portrait. For an estate that size, the gazebo seemed all too childish. Of course, this gazebo use to be the biggest building for miles.

Sanji, an hour after the party had started, decided to move to the floor of the gazebo. The time for staring at his families graves was done. Laying across the center of the floor on his back, taking up a good portion of the sea, his gaze turned to a particular yellow fish following a larger yellow fish with markings under its eye. _You'll grow up to be just like me one day! Maybe...no, don't be like me!_ The echoing of such a familiar voice, followed by much laughter, hadn't left Sanji's mind for years upon years, unchanged even by time. This is where Sanji would spend the rest of his night, alone in his little box of memories.

Finally arriving at the party, Zoro yawned widely. He had been up the night before researching this estate and its history. Ignoring his comrades who had already made their way to the food and beverages, Zoro was more interested in the man who hosted this event, after he grabbed a beer for himself of course. Sneaking outside rather quickly, his glance caught the tombstones that had marked the graves of three close family members to the man who was now the last member of his family, Sanji something-or-other. Sanji's father, mother, and little sister had all met their demise in the very home so many strangers were making their midnight getaway. Zoro had recalled the article he read very clearly. Reports said the family was gruesomely murdered, Sanji having been witness to it all. Only Sanji was able to describe the murderer and his assailants, and at the young age of seven, Sanji was forced to stand in front of a trial a month after losing his family to face the criminals.

Zoro scowled at the mere thought of it, walking over to the cemetery. Three flowers had been in Zoro's hand when he arrived at the estate. Kneeling down beside the center stone, Zoro set a lovely white rose on each grave, bowing his head before standing.

Sanji, hearing footsteps in the distance, jumped up and watched Zoro with wide eyes that could not begin to describe the thoughts flying through his mind. _Who is that? Why is he laying flowers there? No one's ever done that before…_

As Zoro stood, his senses forced him to look to his side, meeting Sanji's stare. For a moment, there was complete silence; no one moved. Sanji eventually regained his poise and quickly stood, stepping out of the gazebo. In a softer voice than Sanji wanted, he made a call to Zoro,"Who are you?"

Zoro turned, smiling a bit as he replied,"Just a man who wanted to pay his respects, name's Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

The name sounded familiar, but for the life of him, Sanji couldn't place it. Questioning, Sanji took a few steps toward Zoro,"Do I know you?"

 _That was a stupid question. I don't talk to or know anyone…_

Zoro shook his head, closing the gap but a few feet. With a bit of a sigh, he spoke,"My friend dragged me to this party in hopes of cheering me up...but, I've got to say, you are DEFINITELY more than enough to cheer me up for the rest of my life."

With a blank stare and a rosy blush, Sanji stood there, more shocked and confused than anything. "Say what now?" Sanji retorted.

Zoro rolled his eyes, waving his words off altogether, murmuring,"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

Sanji blinked a few times as a silence fell upon the night again. "You said you needed cheering up?" Sanji questioned, attempting to kill the silence.

Zoro shrugged, exhaling slowly as words muttered off the breath,"I did, but who cares. I wanted to get to know you."

Those words struck Sanji like a sword through the heart. Never once had anyone wanted to 'get to know him'. _Who is this guy?_

Zoro looked down, a bit defeated. His mood took a sudden change as he rubbed the back of his neck, sighing,"I mean, you don't have to say anything...I...just...know what it's like to be alone. I think it's shows how much damage you have...when you throw a party and don't even go to it. Sorry, I'm speaking out of line...I just…"

"No, it's fine. I'd love to," cutting Zoro off with quick words, Sanji's voice finally grew. Zoro looked up with a new kind of happiness he hadn't felt in so long; neither of them had. A burning in their hearts, butterflies in their stomachs, and nerves of anything but steel… " _Am I in love?"_ They both wondered. Of course, the smiles on their faces showed that they didn't care. They had finally found someone like themselves who would understand their struggles, their pains. They had found someone to talk to, and talk is all they would do. After years of loneliness and thinking they weren't good enough for anything, they finally had each other.

For hours on end, they talked and laughed. For both, it seemed that time had stopped in the childish gazebo. Getting to know each other was more of a joy than it had ever been before, for both of them. Zoro learned Sanji's deepest secrets. He even leant Sanji a shoulder to cry on while learning of the blonde's past, from Sanji's point of view. Sanji finally learned why the famous swordsman's name was so familiar and offered to help him find a job. For these two, it seemed like the night would never end. Of course, good times always come to an end, don't they?

 _Ping..._ The sound that was followed by screaming echoed throughout the night. Zoro was up within a second of the sound, but Sanji's heart stopped for that same second. That ping was the exact sound that woke him up every morning. His heart began to race, breathing with it. Sanji was frozen in a replay of the memory that haunted him every time he slept. If only Zoro were paying more attention, he would have noticed this before attempting to pull Sanji up. Of course, Sanji was moved, but not of his own will which resulted in him falling faster than he rose. This caught Zoro off guard, and he finally realized that the blonde's horror was replaying in his head. Zoro shook the lifeless blonde, screaming,"Sanji, snap out of it! We have to go!"

At first, nothing changed. Another _ping_ set the blonde back to reality. Sanji finally looked at Zoro as the situation only escalated. Sanji's keen eye caught a man aiming at them several yards away, and in one swift roll, left the bullet spiraling past their heads.

Zoro watched the bullet spiral by, sighing in relief. Focusing back on Sanji, he knew this wasn't enough. In a reassuring tone, he spoke smoothly,"Sanji, listen to me. I swear I'll get you out of here, and hell if I'll take a bullet. Someone's gotta be here to clean up your mess."

Hesitantly, a small smile formed on Sanji's face. That was more than enough for Zoro to begin acting. Pushing Sanji to the floor, Zoro jumped up, meeting a bullet with his katana. Sprinting at the man who was now cowering, Zoro took one swift slash across the man's torso. Watching the gunman drop, Zoro felt a sudden gust of wind breeze past his neck. Quickly turning, Sanji met him with a smirk. Also, a man was lying unconscious on the ground beside them, and it wasn't the man Zoro had just cut. Zoro quickly bounced his stare from both figures, focusing on the blonde as Sanji spoke valiantly,"What? You think I can't fight?"

"I never said that...I just didn't take you for the fighting type,"speaking normally, his low register was eaten up quickly by the screaming from inside.

"Sure,"Sanji replied,"Ever heard the phrase don't judge a book by its cover?"

Zoro muttered, walking away,"Looks like you defined it…"

Sanji suddenly gripped Zoro's shoulder, jerking him back. Before Zoro had time to react, he was on the ground. Huffing as he lifted onto his elbows, Zoro brushed grass off the side of his shirt. "What the hell was…"Zoro's question was quickly cut off with a huge explosion that knocked him back to the ground. Instinctively shielding his face, Zoro curled up.

Zoro coughed, wincing as he rose once again. Something had stabbed his foot in the dismay. Leaning down, Zoro saw that a kitchen knife had lodged in his arch. "Damn it,"Zoro muttered, pulling the piece of silver out with a low grunt.

Zoro mustered to his feet, leaning heavily on his right foot to give some relief to his left. Looking around at the debris that now made up the back porch, Zoro's eyes widened. _Where is Sanji?_ The simple phrase repeated in Zoro's head as he frantically looked around, finding the blonde only steps away. In one giant stride, Zoro dropped beside the still Sanji. Panicked, Zoro began screaming,"S-Sanji! Sanji, no! Wake up!"

Zoro was met with silence. Another array of pleading was met with the same silence as fear coursed through Zoro's veins. Touching Sanji's hand with a finger, Zoro felt as though it was his fault. Sanji took the time to save Zoro instead of himself. A tear rolled off Zoro's face onto the pale soul that lie in front of him. Zoro slowly gripped the blonde's hand, softly calling Sanji,"You can't leave...not yet. I just met you, damn it...It, it's not fair! Something so...so perfect, leaving this world so soon. Please, don't go, not yet...S-Sanji, light up again, one last time? Please, Sanji, my sun…"

Zoro stared into Sanji's face, waiting for the blonde to suddenly rise with that golden smile, to tell Zoro he was alright but, there was only silence. Then, suddenly, a small cough. Sanji coughed again, and again. Zoro's facial expressions changed, calling once again,"Sanji! Sanji, you're alright!"

Sanji coughed a few more times before Zoro realized what was wrong. Sanji couldn't breathe. Without hesitation, Zoro opened Sanji's mouth and looked for anything that could be abstracting his airway. All Zoro could see was thick red blood. Kissing Sanji, Zoro took a quick breath in, spitting the blood he collected to the side and repeating the process...again...and again.

Sanji began coughing as blood ran down the sides of his mouth. Zoro paused, his face just inches from Sanji's, ready to go again. Sanji began coughing violently as Zoro raised him. Blood continued to rush out of Sanji's mouth, but the stream had stopped as quickly as it started while the blonde's color slowly came back. Zoro, never taking his gaze off Sanji, was finally met with Sanji's bluish grey eyes, staring back at him.

Sanji slowly smiled, speaking weakly,"My sun?"

Blushing, Zoro's eyes narrowed, softly replying,"How much of that did you hear?"

Sanji chuckled a bit, speaking slower,"All of it. Thank you, my moon."

Zoro, as much as he wanted to frown, smiled brighter than ever. _He is my sun, and I am his moon_. Something about that made Zoro happier than anything. They were safe, and they always would be, because they had each other. The sun would always bow for the moon, as the moon for the sun, but they would always live for one another. Nothing could survive without them, and they could only survive for each other.


End file.
